


More Than Friends? An OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Fanfiction

by DEKR8



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: All da shipz, F/M, le ships hue hue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEKR8/pseuds/DEKR8
Summary: This kind of goes in a story. It's going to be a series, but like how a tv series goes. By chapters though.





	More Than Friends? An OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Fanfiction

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Enid POV

I was packing my stuff to go. It was after work, and K.O. had already gone home. I had no idea where Rad was, but didn't care. I just wanted to go home.

"Hey Enid." Rad said quietly.

I jumped in surprise. I turned around. "H-hey Rad." So maybe I did care where Rad was. Maybe I...like him a bit. But whatever.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah I gotta get home. See ya tomor-"

"Enid wait." He put an hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "I...never got to apologize for how I acted...on that date. I'm sorry Enid...for hurting your feelings and all."

"It's okay! No hard feelings." I grabbed my stuff and quickly teleported outside. A block of wood remained where I had stood. All of a sudden the sky turned purple, and out dropped a box with the Boxman Industries logo on it. The box opened, and Shannon stood before us. Rad was next to me. We started fighting, when I got hit. Shannon had thrown a hard blow an drew I had gotten hit. I slammed against the wall, black dots littering my vision. 

"Enid!" Rad yelled. He ran towards me. 

"Rad...just go." After that, I blacked out.

**********

I wake up and I'm in a hospital bed. A nurse is at my side, and my head is pounding.

"W-what happened?" I ask.

"You passed out hon." The nurse says. She has that snotty kind of voice. Psh. At least I'm not like her. "I'm going to call your friends in m'kay?"

"Okay." The nurse walks out of the room. I'm scrambling through my brain, checking every door and box, trying to find what happened. Nothing appears in my mind. Just how worried everyone will be. The door opens again, and the nurse comes back in with K.O., Carol, and Rad.

"Enid!" K.O. shouts and hugs me. 

"Hey little buddy."

"Sorry sweetie, Mr. Gar couldn't come. He's busy taking out Raymond. Seems like Boxman is going nuts today." Carol says quietly.

"Enid are you okay?!" Rad says. He looks like he's freaking out. But then he smirks. I could've landed that crash."

"Oh sure. Rad the great and all powerful." I say with a smirk. The door opens again, and the same nurse comes in with Dendy, K.O.'s friend, and Fink, who used to be Dr. Venomous' minion. A minute later, the door opens again, and Eloidie walks in.

"Eloidie?!" I shriek. My heart is beating fast. I'm starting to see stars. 

"Hey Enid? How are you?" She says with a smirk.

"No, no, no!" At that I pass out again. Before I black out, I hear Rad calling my name. It's too late. I'm already out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhangers 
> 
> Hue Hue
> 
> >=3


End file.
